Location tracking systems are known in the art. However, many location tracking systems, both wired and wireless, exhibit location estimation errors. Often times, these location estimation errors are specific to a user's location or specific to hardware and infrastructure of the location tracking system. For example, the accuracy of a location estimate can depend on the location and structure of access points or location anchors.
It is desirable for a user to understand the accuracy of any location estimate. Specifically, it is desirable for a user to know what to expect in terms of accuracy of a location tracking system based on the user's location and the hardware and infrastructure in the environment. When a user understands accuracy and knows what level of error to expect, he can adjust the infrastructure to enhance accuracy according to his requirements.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods of accuracy mapping in a location tracking system. Preferably, such systems and methods predict and communicate to a user the expected accuracy of a location estimate on a site map.